<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Про дом, собаку и вот это вот все by TylerAsDurden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758403">Про дом, собаку и вот это вот все</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden'>TylerAsDurden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Дом, — подумал Стив, — небольшой такой, одноэтажный. И собака. Какой-нибудь... золотистый ретривер, да», — а потом ему пришлось открыть глаза.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Про дом, собаку и вот это вот все</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>нетривиальное использование собаки в сцене секса!<br/><b>Размещение:</b> только после деанона</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Дом, — подумал Стив, — небольшой такой, одноэтажный. И собака. Какой-нибудь... золотистый ретривер, да», — а потом ему пришлось открыть глаза. Он был вынужден, хотя кончить позорно быстро, вообще-то, и не входило в план. Но прямо здесь происходило нечто такое, на что ему никогда бы не хватило воображения, а потому оставалось только смотреть. Окончательно справившись с ремнем и с ширинкой, сдвинув ниже трусы, Билли прекратил трогать руками, чтобы потрогать губами и языком. Стив дернулся — знал же, знал: не стоило открывать глаза. От резкого удара головой о стену потянуло шею, затылок прострелило болью и ушибленное место тут же начало ныть. Впрочем, он скорее сосредотачивался, чтобы почувствовать все это, потому что от других ощущений хотелось не стонать — выть в голос. А выть в голос было никак нельзя. </p><p>Билли улыбнулся, не ухмыльнулся, нет — улыбнулся. И забрал в рот сразу половину длины.</p><p>«Нахрен. Никакого ретривера. Пусть будет доберман. И лодка. И мотоцикл, — мысли становились беспорядочными, срывались с первоначального курса, но кто бы мог его упрекнуть? — И смазка. Много-много-много анальной смазки»!</p><p>Грудь у Стива ходила ходуном, губы саднили — не от поцелуев, как бы ни хотелось, но от усердия, с которым он втягивал в рот то нижнюю губу, то верхнюю, зажимал зубами, чтобы не кричать. А всей концентрации, какую он только в себе нашел, хватало лишь, чтобы не двинуть бедрами.</p><p>Он сначала почувствовал под пальцами жёсткие от лака волосы, а только потом понял,<br/>
что сделал. Но ему не запретили, не оттолкнули, и Стив уже уверенней мягко погладил. Не вцепился, как, может быть, приличествовало бы ситуации, а погладил. И стоило начать — не мог больше остановиться.</p><p>Вместе со сладким узлом внизу живота где-то в груди у Стива нарастал огненный ком. И дело было не только в затрудненном дыхании. Он подумал...</p><p>— Эй-эй-эй, — стыдно ему станет потом — и за сорвавшийся голос, и за то, насколько это было жалким, невнятным, слабо похожим на предупреждение. Но сейчас — Билли отстранился, принялся додрачивать и смотрел. Не самодовольно, не насмешливо, не сыто. Смотрел завороженно. И от этого, кажется, Стив кончал на несколько секунд дольше.</p><p>Потом в тишине звучали шумное дыхание, шорох одежды и больше ничего.</p><p>Стив механически облизнулся и не нащупал ранки, но вкус крови на языке был довольно отчётливым, и чёрт знал — лопнувшая это губа, или, может, не получилось не прикусить язык. Билли, словно лишившись сил, сидел прямо на полу, привалившись к его ноге, и Стив чувствовал тепло — голенью, коленом, бедром.</p><p>С Билли Харгроувом хотелось встречаться — вот в чем проблема. Ходить на свидания и вся такая прочая чушь, и хотелось намного сильнее, чем с Нэнси Уилер. С Нэнси по-другому было нельзя, невозможно было представить. С Билли по-другому не хотелось.</p><p>И поэтому Стив решился, выпалил, улыбался как нехило стукнутый по голове, и не слышал ничего, кроме шума крови в ушах, а закончилось все вот так, как закончилось. Прямо в подсобке. Жалкие пять минут. Или дольше? Хорошо бы дольше, но Стив понятия не имел о времени.</p><p>А теперь Билли поправлял куртку, утирал рот, двигался неизбежно к двери. А Стив изо всех сил пытался найти в своей дурацкой голове слова, желательно — не про домик и не про собаку.</p><p>— Ну, — сказал Билли от двери, когда Стив так ничего и не придумал, — пакеда.</p><p>Сердце ухнуло вниз, пробило желудок, задницу, провалилось сквозь пол. Не-не-не.</p><p>— Заеду, значит, в семь, — добавил через плечо Билли и улыбнулся.</p><p>Час спустя Стив, кажется, напугал маленькую девочку, собиравшуюся выбрать из двух кассет, но схватившую на всякий случай обе и не дождавшуюся сдачи. Улыбался он, как умалишенный. Или как маньяк.</p><p>И думал, может быть Дастин в курсе, уживаются ли ретриверы и доберманы. Кто вообще сказал, что обязательно выбирать?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>